Con aquel Demonio Pelirrojo
by RinoaLh
Summary: OneShot- momento de Deathly Hallows, MissingMoment Harry mira el mapa del merodeador y recuerda momentos con cierto demonio pelirrojo - dedicado a mucha gente; entre ellos pottershop, J0r, anatripotter, en fin espero les guste


Disclaimer: Vale aclarar que todos los derechos de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen.....

~.~.~.`o'.~.~.~

Harry vigilaba los alrededores del campamento, por enésima vez, una vez se aseguro que Hermione dormía, trato de conciliar el sueño el también, pero los acontecimientos pasados lo atormentaban de nuevo, Ron no aparecía, y para rematar no tenia la mas remota idea de donde estaba.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"; susurró, buscó a Ron a los alrededores del castillo de Hogwarts, repaso una y otra vez, cansado dejo el mapa a su lado.

Respirando profundamente, volvió a mirar el mapa, sin prisa, buscando esta vez el nombre de cierta peliroja, sonrió por inercia al encontrar su nombre escrito en la habitación de las chicas. Con sus dedos toco la superficie del mapa donde mostraba el nombre de la chica, de repente el letrero que recitaba "Ginny Weasley" se empezó a mover. Levantando una ceja siguió su recorrido, hasta llegar a la sala común de su casa vio como se quedaba quieta frente al fuego.

Cuanto tiempo pasaron allí…. Los dos, juntos, abrazados compartiendo de la compañía del otro, el poco tiempo que pudieron esta juntos, sentados en el cómodo sofá... recordó un día en especial…

_**Flashback...**_

_Ginny estudiaba para sus Timos, casi no la veía, y cuando podía, tenia que ser rápido antes que llegara Hermione y le reprochara por estar "distrayendo" a Ginny, según ella._

_Así que un día de insomnio cansado de estar en su cama, decidió bajar a la sala común; el fuego crepitaba, como llamándolo a acercarse, se quedo viendo fijo al fuego._

_Cuanto quería que el rostro de Sirius apareciera entre los leños quemados y le reclamara por estar despierto tan tarde, o que lo mandara a peinarse su indomable cabello, y que pasara el resto de la noche y la madrugada contándole historias de los merodeadores._

_Divagaba en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó que alguien respiraba profundo y lanzaba un suspiro, al voltear, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, se encontró a alguien muy conocido, una bella pelirroja descansaba acurrucada en un sofá con un libro enorme en sus piernas, una peliroja que resultaba ser su novia, levanto una ceja se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en la pared mientras la observaba, sin alejar la mueca en sus labios, verla así le recordaba a Hermione, negó varias veces con la cabeza suprimiendo una carcajada que lograra despertarla, se acerco a ella, e intento quitarle el libro dejándolo posteriormente en el suelo, ella se movió de lado dejando un espacio libre, el se sentó a su lado, mientras la miraba dormir, recordó como empezó a gustarle ese "demonio pelirrojo"(1), los celos por Dean y lo tanto que había intentado de convencerse que lo que sentía por ella era nada mas un cariño fraternal, "Ja!! ¡Pero que chiste tan bueno! "pensó._

_- Merlín Gin!!, que me haz hecho pelirroja…- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura._

_- Merlínpodíainterpretarel...vuelo de los cuervos, el rumbo de los peces y las ideas ciegas de...los... hombres - titubeo, harry levanto una ceja - o el rumbo de los hombres y las ideas ciegas de los peces???- recitaba Ginny de memoria, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos del espanto, respirando entrecortadamente, tan rápido que Harry casi no logra entenderle lo que decía._

_- Tranquila Gin…- la calmo Harry conteniendo reírse de ella- no estas en examen solo te quedaste dormida estudiando._

_- Harry!!!, que??- cerró los ojos volvió a sentarse ella – Creo que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida – dijo ella recostándose en su regazo._

_- Me doy cuenta de eso- dijo negando con la cabeza y en tono de burla le dijo.-Sabes si sigues así vas a terminar como Hermione, viviendo en la biblioteca._

_- Jaja... Muy chistoso Harry, que haces aquí?._

_- No podía dormir, vine a distraerme un rato y te encontré - la acomodo en su pecho, acariciaba su largo y brillante cabello – ¿Sabes? , no se como saque fuerzas para besarte el día del partido- Ginny lo miro con curiosidad, iba a hablar pero el la callo- pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_En ese momento la besó, como nunca antes lo había hecho, presentía algo, como si predijera que nunca la podía volver a besar de aquella forma, aunque Ginny lo sintió se dedico a disfrutar el momento, invadiéndose de un sentimiento de algo parecido a la nostalgia._

_Al reclamar por aire Ginny miro profundamente los ojos verdes de Harry buscando una respuesta, viendo la preocupación en su rostro, el le sonrió tiernamente mientras negaba repetidas veces con su cabeza_

_- No me hagas caso, amor - era la primera vez que Harry la llamaba de esa manera, una sonrisa picara se formaba en el rostro de la peliroja mientras el, al reconsiderar sus palabras, bajaba un poco su rostro un poco apenado, y sus mejillas se tornaban algo sonrojadas._

_- Suena muy linda esa palabra de tus labios, amor.- Harry la miro sorprendido, por la sinceridad en sus palabras, le sonrió coquetamente y la volvió a besar._

_- De los tuyos también mi demonio pelirrojo- ella alzo la ceja con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, y el lanzo una carcajada, le iba a replicar y el le volvió a sellar los labios con los suyos._

_**End Flashback**_

Esos días sin saber de ella, escuchar su voz ni vivir su sonrisa no eran para nada agradables, inclusive viendo el mapa del merodeador; se sentía algo aliviado de verla que aparentemente estaba bien, pero en definitiva no era suficiente, no se sentía completo con esa idea.

Solo un recuerdo de un beso (_interrumpido por su mejor amigo_) lo acompañaba le daba calor en esa noche fria. Un suspiro lo obligó a observar a su mejor amiga, se aferraba a las cobijas que la cubrian muentras susurraba un suave "_Vuelve Ron_". Harry sonrió mientras volvia a ver el mapa, el nombre "Ginny Weasley" no se movia de la sala común, la imaginó dormida en el mullido sofa abrazandose a si misma como aquel día.

Una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se podia notar... mientras en sus sueños, sin Voldemort por supuesto, sin amenazas a su futuro, una mujer de cabellos castaños enmarañados peleaba con un pelirrojo sonriente que trataba besarla para calmarla, mientras el con su cabello azabache indomable como siempre ataba con sus brazos a una hermosa pelirroja que miraba la escena divertida.

Lentamente cerró los ojos susurrando- "_Travesura Realizada_".

~.~.~.`o'.~.~.~

**1. Me encanto ese apodo para Ginny desde que lo vi en un fanfic por aqui... pido humildemente me disculpe la autora si lo ve, no recuerdo el nombre en verdad**. (¬¬).. jeje

~.~.~.`o'.~.~.~

Son las 12:25 am, y debo confesarlo... leer fanfics definitivamente esta afectando mi cabeza, aunque totalmente agradezco a todos esos autores que han distraido y llenado mi cabeza de ilusiones fuera de este mundo... y a olvidar...

**Dedicado con todo cariño a:**

**pottershop, Ginevre, J0r, Anabella28, Marvles, Annkora, Diabla-LoK, Ginny1986, YannitaPotter, Huesos Potter, RosAngels, anatripotter, y muchos mas q ahora no recuerdo... jejejeje espero les guste...**

**a Vindicta Black y a Alba... tambien a uds... un besot... jejeje  
**

_** un beso.. Rinoa.**_


End file.
